Monsieur Mallah
'Monsieur Mallah' is a DC comics supervillain, the right-hand man of fellow villain Brain and one of the few openly gay characters in mainstream comics - although this is a fairly recent development: he and Brain were officially exposed as lovers in Doom Patrol #34. Monsieur Mallah began his life as one of the many apes the scientist who would become Brain experimented on in order to try and raise their intelligence - in the case of Monsieur Mallah Brain succeeded and the ape became hyper-knowledgeable (Monsieur Mallah's IQ has been stated as 178). However the scientist's colleague, Niles Caulder, grew jealous of this success and arranged for him to get caught in an explosion - resulting in the scientist losing his body and only the brain surviving, Caulder planned on putting this brain into a robot body but Mallah rescued his creator and had his brain transferred into a computer network that kept him alive. Thus Brain was "born" and after Caulder, nowing naming himself "Chief", accidentally created the Doom Patrol both Brain and Monsieur Mallah became obsessed with destroying them - in the process the villains would also become enemies of the Teen Titans. ''Teen Titans'' animated series Monsieur Mallah first appears in Homecoming Part 1 and Homecoming Part 2, where he first attacked the Doom Patrol. The Brotherhood of Evil's first plan was foiled by Beast Boy. The member of The Brotherhood of Evil gathered several villains from previous seasons, including a few new villains to plot revenge and capture the Teen Titans, even new heroes. In the episode. Hide And Seek, Mallah was sent to kidnap Melvin, Teether, and Timmy, the three heroic kids that Raven was protecting. He attempts to get away in a vehicle armed with lasers, but Melvin's imaginary (but now visible) friend, Bobby the bear arrives to attack and defeat the villainous gorilla, forcing Mallah to retreat. In the final battle in Titans Together, Mallah attempts to get away with The Brain, but Robin and Beast Boy stop them just in time. Beast Boy finished him off and in the end, he was frozen along with his crew and the other frozen villains. Batman the Brave and the Bold In the episode The Last Patrol he aids the Brain in trying to get revenge on the Chief. They almost suceed until Batman intervins. He later joins up with the Brain, General Zahl and the other villians on Zahl's ship trying to fight Batman but was defeated. ''Young Justice'' Monsieur Mallah in one of the minor antagonist in the TV show; Young Justice. Like in everything that involves DC Comics, Mallah serves Brain as an unoffical member of the Light. DC Universe Online Monsier Mallah also appears on the DC Universe Online game in Metropolis with the Brain. Category:Primates Category:Supervillains Category:Right-Hand Category:DC Villains Category:Comic Book Villains Category:Teen Titans Villains Category:Cartoon Villains Category:Anthropomorphic Characters Category:Animal Villains Category:Gunmen Category:Mass Murderer Category:Fighter Category:Doom Patrol Villains Category:Young Justice Villains Category:Villains with Superhuman Strength Category:In love villains Category:Heavy Weapons Users Category:Living Villains Category:Status dependent on Version Category:Brutes Category:Murderer Category:Serial Killers Category:Male Villains Category:Kidnapper Category:Child Murderer Category:Affably Evil Category:Pawns Category:Anti Heroes Category:Deceased Villains Category:Arrogant Villains Category:Minor Villains Category:Egomaniacs Category:Bombers Category:Warlords Category:Protective Villains Category:Sadists Category:Chaotic Evil Category:Lawful Evil Category:Type dependent on Version